El sonido de tu voz
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Eren es infeliz por un secreto que lo lacera lentamente, conoce a un chico sumamente especial que lo llena de formas que no imaginó, pero sus miedos e inseguridades podrán ser un obstáculo difícil de vencer. Ereri/JeanKasa -


_Lo que somos_

1

.

.

.

Las luces se apagaron. Tragó en seco, esperando a que la señala apareciera. Escuchó aplausos ensordecedores y la voz apaciguada del presentador, luego vino su nombre con un llamado emocionado, él intentó vanamente controlar los latidos de su corazón. Caminó lentamente, subió a la tarima donde su rostro se iluminó con una agradable y dulce sonrisa.

Sus ojos acerados miraban todo a su rededor. Finalmente su sueño se hacía realidad…

\- Levi… - escucha que lo llaman a lo lejos. – Levi… levántate, ya es tarde.

Y de pronto una sacudida estrepitosa lo saca de su hermoso sueño. Su cuerpo reacciona violentamente, larga sus brazos y comienza a manotear a la nada.

\- ¡Hey!, tranquilo – reconoce la voz de su mejor amigo.

\- Oye, pendejo – larga de manera fría y con un tono lúgubre. Había tenido ese sueño perfecto otra vez, donde era presentado ante una multitud que lo vitoreaba, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, mientras él, con su guitarra en mano se preparaba para subir al escenario y deleitarlos con su voz.

\- Te hago un favor – dice Farlan casi orgulloso – mira la hora que es, se te hará tarde, tienes examen a las doce – y sin mayor premura, abandona la habitación de Levi, aquel muchacho de cabellos ébanos y mirada grisácea que minutos atrás estaba sumido en un profundo y calmo sueño.

Farlan tuvo la tentación de dejarlo dormir lo que restaba del día. Levi había trasnochado, y como no hacerlo, el bar estuvo a reventar de gente, la mayoría adultos bohemios y narcisistas que habían escuchado las buenas recomendaciones de otras personas, especialmente de la estrella de media noche, de Levi Ackerman, que al dar las doce en punto, subía al escenario y entonaba maravillosas notas con su voz prodigiosa. Sabía que su amigo estaba cansado, pero si lo dejaba dormir de más, se lo recriminaría después, Levi tenia responsabilidades, y uno de los últimos exámenes de la universidad para poder rendir el profesional y finalmente terminar la carrera.

Levi se prepara unos huevos con tocino, no es demasiado tarde. Tiene tiempo de sobra para bañarse concienzudamente y desayunar algo, aunque esta mas muerto que vivo. Desea con tanto fervor el calor de su cama, empero, si se deja arrastrar a las sabanas, no habrá dios que lo saque de ahí, y no se iba a permitir fallar. Si algo tenía Levi además de una voz maravillosa, era una disciplina envidiable, no rompería su rutina por más que se lo llevara el carajo.

\- Huele bien – ahí esta Farlan nuevamente, con su cabello rubio cenizo disparando gotitas de agua cristalina y una sonrisita traviesa.

Levi revira los ojos.

\- ¿Mikasa ya despertó? – pregunta incómodo. Farlan esta un poco renuente a responder, y se limita a pasear por la cocina buscando no sé qué. Levi sabe que esos dos han peleado otra vez, anoche escuchó reclamos, un portazo y luego el llanto seco de su hermana. Adora a Farlan, es su mejor amigo, es casi un hermano –de no ser porque se estaba acostando con su hermana – pero sabe perfectamente que desde hacía tiempo que la relación de ambos ya no funcionaba.

\- Hola – los chicos se giran al escuchar el escueto saludo de la fémina. Mikasa luce esplendida aunque lloró toda la noche, su cabello negro que ya roza los hombros esta pulcramente cepillado y tiene una capa ligera de maquillaje que armoniza su precioso rostro.

\- Mikasa, hice huevos, ¿quieres? – Levi no espera respuesta, empieza a ordenar la mesa y Farlan lo sigue, como un autómata. Mikasa se limita a preparar café con leche para todos.

Aunque al inicio el desayuno se torna incomodo, pronto la cháchara de Farlan los sume en un ambiente relajado, Mikasa siempre siendo más reservada y evitando mirar al rubio.

Levi suspira para sus adentros y mira a ambos con sobrado amor. Mikasa y él son huérfanos de padre, su mamá empezó a trabajar para mantenerlos, y lo hizo muy bien. Crecieron rodeados de amor y de mucho respeto, pero luego con la entrada a la universidad, los gastos se hicieron cada vez mayores, así que Mikasa fue la primera en salir del nido y buscar empleo, no fue tan difícil, con lo guapa que era le dieron trabajo en un bar elitista en la mejor zona de la ciudad.

Poco después, Levi, para apoyar en casa siguió los pasos de su hermana, luego de mucho rogarle a Mikasa, la chica aceptó conseguirle empleo siempre y cuando fuera en el mismo lugar que ella. El dueño, un viejo de nombre Pixis, no estaba muy convencido de querer aceptar a Levi, principalmente porque apenas rozaba los veinte, todavía le faltaba un año para ser legalmente adulto. Mikasa alegó que ella sería una especie de tutora, y obviamente no dejaría que el menor consumiera alcohol para nada.

Pixis accedió de mala gana, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo eficiente que eran ambos hermanos, y lo especial que era Levi con la limpieza, le ahorraba una fortuna en contratar una empresa de limpieza si el chico lo hacía gratis.

Hasta que un día, Pixis se animó por incluir eventos nocturnos después de las doce. Primero eran shows de comedia, sin embargo, no funcionaron. A la gente le aburrían los chistes sosos y como toda la clientela era muy distinguida, su sentido del humor era más ácido y negro, muy similar al de los hermanos Ackerman. Dio por terminados los shows de comedia, pensó en incluir una sesión de burlesque y bailarinas exóticas. Tampoco funcionó. La gente lo tachó de vulgar y pesado.

Un día, mientras Levi limpiaba el escenario, uno de los trovadores que tocaba los jueves, dejó abandonada su guitarra al pie del micrófono.

Levi sabía tocar la guitarra, su viejo tío le había enseñado, el mero recuerdo lo hizo suspirar profundamente. Kenny era un malhablado, borracho y mujeriego, pero siempre los cuidó y quiso mucho. Y una de sus enseñanzas que más atesoraba era el amor por la música.

Con sumo cuidado tomó la guitarra, al principio acarició las cuerdas con añoranza, como un recuerdo al que se le quita el polvo después de tanto olvido, sus dedos agiles se pasearon por la curvatura del instrumento, comenzó a tararear una canción que su madre cantaba con ellos cuando hacían el jardín:

_So take my hands and come with me_

_We will change reality_

_So take my hands and we will pray_

_They won't take you away_

_They will never make me cry, no_

_They will never make me die_

Conforme tomo mayor confianza, Levi dio más fuerza a su voz, estaba completamente solo y la seguridad que había adquirido lo llevó a comenzar a tocar con un aplomo que habitualmente no poseía.

Esa canción la sabia de memoria, su mamá adoraba a la banda que la cantaba, y prácticamente les obligó a saberse todas las canciones para que cantaran con ella.

Mientras Levi ofrecía un mini concierto, Pixis veía todo con ojos serios y un algo en mente.

_The animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me_

De eso ya había pasado un año. Desde entonces Levi era la atracción principal. Farlan llegó poco después a vivir con ellos, se conocían desde la más tierna infancia, y también quiso probar suerte en la ciudad. Así que se quedó con ellos, y en lugar de ser dos, fueron tres.

A aquellos recuerdos, Levi esboza una tierna sonrisa.

2

.

.

.

Eren apaga el despertador de muy mala gana. Escucha el rechinar de llantas, los insultos que se prodigan allá afuera los conductores, el escandaloso trinar de los pájaros y el constante berrido de su móvil.

\- Mierda – dice con pesar, lentamente se sienta sobre la cama, esperando a que todo ese sentimiento negativo que provoca despertar a las siete de la mañana se pase. Hoy, como todos los días, no quiere ir al trabajo, no desea cumplir con sus responsabilidades de adulto, aunque ama lo que hace, últimamente se siente prisionero de su propia vida.

Revisa el celular y encuentra mensajes de sus amigos, bufa con desgano, hay llamadas de su madre y más mensajes. Historia le ha escrito, lo espera a las siete de la noche en su casa, con sus perfectos padres, a cumplir el rol que le corresponde.

\- Que mierda hago… - se dice a manera de consuelo. Eren sale de la cama entre apurada y enojado.

Hoy es un día importante, finalmente van a cerrar negocios con los Tybur, una familia muy importante de Erdia que había tenido a su jefe con la cabeza en las nubes. Eren era el mejor en los negocios y había sido él quien se llevó todo el proceso de contratación casi a ciegas. Pero lo había conseguido, él, tan joven e inexperto en ese mundo de tiburones que se lo podían comer vivo en cualquier momento.

Debía sentirse orgulloso, se mira al espejo y trata de sonreírse por otro éxito a su lista. Es, después de todo, lo que sus padres querían, y aun así, Eren no se siente como él, no es feliz y lo sabe. No lo ha sido desde hacía tiempo.

Hace de sus manos dos puños poderosos que podrían moler a golpes la pared del baño. Él sabe que el motivo de su infelicidad no es su trabajo, ni su familia, ni siquiera su perfecta y bonita novia, es…

Suspira.

3

.

.

.

\- Vamos, ¿Cuántas veces has salido en este mes a divertirte un poco? – Jean susurra a su oído maliciosamente. Él es esa clase de amigos que te sacan la mierda cuando estas hasta el hoyo, Eren le sonríe con premura. El alto rubio de mirada zorruna le guiña el ojo, y al joven Jeager se le revuelven las tripas.

Cada vez que su amigo hace eso, se siente _extraño_, diferente.

\- Miren, ahí hay un lugar – señala su otro amigo y el mejor, Armin, un rubiecito de mediana estatura y ojos imposiblemente azules. Los tres toman asiento en una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario. Están en "Perdición Grill House" el bar de ensueño de Sina, era tan popular por sus bebidas exóticas, el ambiente bohemio y por supuesto, la estrella de la noche, un joven cantante que interpretaba covers con una voz deliciosa.

Eren estaba ahí porque Jean lo vio tan aturdido y enojado con el mundo que le dijo a su novia que se lo robaría unas horas. Realmente no quería salir pero aceptó porque necesitaba zafarse de la rutina, y de fingir que estaba bien cuando no era así.

Jean rápidamente captó la atención de una bonita mesera.

\- Oye primor, por favor, tráeme dos daiquiris de mango y una cerveza de raíz – Jean le sonríe coquetamente a la chica rubia, la cual se sonroja. Eren esta aburrido, Jean va en plan de ligar y ver con que tipa se acuesta, Armin se reduce a sonreír y admirar el espectáculo, y él solo quiere que el show sea tan bueno que termine por animar un poco su humor.

Rico vuelve a la barra con un sonrojo furioso y una mirada tonta. Mikasa suspira cansinamente. Si permite que su compañera continúe atendiendo a los tres chicos de la mesa principal, seguramente se terminara encamando con el rubio cenizo de sonrisa idiota y Rico ha pasado por tantas camas y rupturas que será mejor salvaguardar su culo por una noche.

\- Yo iré – anuncia Mikasa mientras le quita la bandeja.

\- ¡Qué! No, Mika, quiero ir yo, son mis clientes. – La rubia protesta con el ceño fruncido, Mikasa le dirige una mirada aburrida.

\- No, yo lo hago, te daré las propinas, lo prometo – dicho eso, la pelinegra prepara las bebidas rápidamente y deja a una malhumorada Rico detrás de la barra.

Farlan sube al escenario, desde esa altura vislumbra el lugar iluminado por las luces halógenas apostadas en cada mesa, su mirada ambarina se pasea por cada rostro desconocido, y luego sonríe abiertamente.

\- A continuación, lo que todos estaban esperando – Eren se entretiene con su celular, Jean mordisquea unos aros de cebolla.

Mikasa se detiene frente a ellos, la voz de Farlan pasa a segundo plano, deja las bebidas en total silencio, pero su presencia es tan fuertemente notable que Jean no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. La chica rubia era guapa, pero esta chica era un epitome a la belleza femenina, ¿Dónde la habían escondido? Lejos de sus garras, por supuesto.

\- ¿Algo más? – y tiene bonitos ojos grises, que cuando reparan en él, Jean siente que su corazón da un vuelco.

\- Sí, tu número – intenta sacar la mejor galanura en su repertorio. Eren y Armin reviran los ojos.

Ackerman mira a ese tipo engreído con ira contenida. Vaya que no estaba equivocada, Rico se iba a acostar con una verga fácil, que bueno que ella lo impidió.

\- Con permiso – sale de la vista de los hombres.

Jean esta distraído en mirarla, y Eren se siente un poco raro, de pronto todas las luces se apagan y una sola luz se queda encendida en el centro del escenario. Jean se disculpa de repente alegando que va al baño, Armin y Eren saben que no es así, pero no van a impedírselo.

Farlan termina su perorata y luego de un silencio atronador, Levi carraspea. Es su turno.

La silla vacía de pronto es llenada por la presencia de un joven, tiene una apariencia esbelta, bien cuidada, de piel pálida. El pantalón negro amolda perfectamente las piernas cortas y fuertes, su camisa blanca con figuritas pequeñas le da un toque de ternura que a Eren le dan ganas de abrazarlo, pero lo que le quita el aliente, definitivamente son sus ojos de un hermoso gris opaco.

\- Buenas noches – dice al micrófono, su voz es un toque de seda, - espero que la canción a continuación les guste tanto como a mí, ha sido una dura elección pero daré lo mejor de mí para que sea de su agrado.

Y comienza.


End file.
